At Band Camp
by ArtistKurai
Summary: It's band camp, and Rock Lee is having some trouble finding an instrument to play. Gai-sensei tries to help out the best he can, but things don't quite go the way they hope. Written for my best friend, Shu-kun.


A/N: This story was thought up in a drunken stupor by my best friend and me after a few glasses of Cheerwine. That is the best soda, I tell you. You must try it! Thank you, Shuichi-kun, for buying me Cheerwine.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters featured in this story. I barely even own the story.

It was band camp, and Maito Gai was playing his oboe while trying to teach Rock Lee how to play the trumpet. But the poor young ninja just kept missing notes. Tenten was a little ways away playing the clarinet, and her unfeeling comments weren't of any help to her teammate. Neji wasn't of any help either as he sat off to the side, playing his guitar while wearing a woman's kimono.

After the 1,147 1/3 missed notes, Lee turned to his teacher. "Gai-sensei, I do not think this is working," he said in dismay.

"Hm, I think you're right, Lee," said Gai thoughtfully. "Come with me. We'll go find you the perfect instrument." And so Gai led his young protege to the band lockers to find the perfect instrument. When they got there, though, all the lights were off. The only light that could be seen in the locker room shown in through a tiny window at the very top of the wall, and it was reflecting off of the Leaf Village headband Lee had tied around his waist.

"What instrument shall I try first, Sensei?" asked a very enthusiastic Rock Lee.

"Hmm, how about this one?" suggested Gai, handing his younger counterpart a flute.

The younger counterpart tried playing the flute, but it was no good. "It is no good, Sensei."

"Then, how about this one?" said Gai as he handed Lee a clarinet. Lee tried playing the clarinet, but it, too, was no good. After that, Lee attempted to play the saxophone, the trombone, and all the other instruments that were being kept in the instrument locker. Alas, none of them suited the green ninja.

As the other students were leaving for the day, Lee was in Gai's office with his sensei. As he mulled over the instruments he had tried and failed to play successfully, he noticed the oboe sitting on Gai's desk. A thought occurred to the younger ninja, and he picked up the oboe. Something felt right about the small, slender instrument he held, so he put the reed between his lips and began to play. Suddenly, beautiful music erupted from the oboe, and Lee played his heart out. He played and played and played, and he didn't miss a single note.

Along with the realization that this, the oboe, was the instrument for him, Lee realized that by playing Gai-sensei's oboe, he had received an indirect kiss. Excited by both epiphanies, the bushy-browed ninja turned to his teacher at the desk behind him. But when he turned around, Lee realized that Gai was playing oboe music on his computer. "G-Gai-sensei?" Tears began to fill the younger ninja's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lee," apologized Gai. "You had tried so many instruments today, I wanted to give you the confidence you needed to try playing the oboe."

"I forgive you, Sensei," whimpered the crying Lee.

"Lee," crooned Gai, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" As the teacher and student shared a passionate and tearful embrace, the sun began to set in the office, and giant ocean waves crashed around them. When they finally let each other go, Gai and Lee realized that the office was completely flooded with sea water. They also noticed that Gai's computer was completely ruined by the water. "Sensei, your computer," pointed out Lee, distraught by the destruction of the device.

Gai was silent a moment. "Eh, that Dell was never any good anyway," he deadpanned. "Let's sneak over to Kakashi's office and order a new one."

"Hai, Sensei!" saluted Lee, and the two marched off to the gym on the other side of the school. While Lee kept a lookout, Gai used Kakashi's computer to shop for a new computer on Amazon. Because the Dell had caused him so many problems, he decided that a Mac was the way to go. He browsed through the selection of used Macs, because used Macs are the best, to find the computer that was just right for him.

Finally, the Jonin found THE computer, THE one just for him. "I've found it, Lee!" exclaimed Gai.

"Congratulations, Gai-sensei!" cheered Lee. "Let us get your computer ordered so we can go!"

"Yosh! I'll order it with my... Checkout Fist!" With a battle cry, the Jonin reared back his fist and sent it flying towards the mouse. With the power of his mighty punch, Gai hit the mouse and clicked to checkout and order his computer! Once that was done, Gai erased the internet history and turned to his student. "I have ordered it!"

"Congratulations, Gai-sensei!" cheered Lee.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" With cries of joy, the two shared another passionate embrace as the sun set in the office. Once they saw the ocean waves, however, they released each other.

"We better be careful, Lee," pointed out Gai. "We don't want to flood Kakashi's office and ruin his computer as well. I can't afford another one." Once the pair had removed all traces of their presence in Kakashi's office, Lee and Gai youthfully and joyously left the school to return home.

The End


End file.
